


Can a Side Die?

by anyarally



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beetlejuice References, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Drilling, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Not Beta Read, Sewing, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, The Princess Bride References, Torture, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, idk - Freeform, might add a ship, not very graphic, take that as you will, we'll see, well parts are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: Logan has had a lot of intrusive thoughts lately, and a certain intrusive thot notices.Trigger warnings in tags!
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965937
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been not great lately and I've seen a lot of Bad Things Happen Bingo card stuffs going around so I decided to start my own to vent! Yay!

When Logan woke up, he was much… colder than he was when he fell asleep. Confused, he blinked his eyes awake only to be greeted not by his galaxy painting on his ceiling, but to dark bricks leaking green ooze, a freezing cold drop falling on his face. He tried to look around more but soon realized that was going to be a bit difficult since he didn’t have he glasses on. Come to think of it, he didn’t have a shirt on either. What the hell was going on?

“Ah, you’re finally awake, nerd!” Oh. Remus was what was going on. “Well now that you’re awake we can finally get started!”’

“May I ask what we are getting started on?” Logan asked, gently tugging at the restraints he just noticed on his wrists.

“Why, what’s been going through your head so often, of course! Your intrusive thoughts were getting too loud for even _me_ to handle, I just had to carry them out myself!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now, if you could just give me my glasses and release me, I could-”

“Ah, ah, ah! I’ll give your glasses back, I’d wanna see what I’m about to do clearly too, but I need you right where you are for this.”

Logan just sighed, “What exactly are you planning on doing?”

“Oh, you know!” Remus cackles while placing Logan’s glasses back on his face, “All those silly questions you’ve been pondering! You’ve been considering a lot, but do you wanna know what specifically we’ll be testing today?”

“I still don’t entirely understand what you mean by questions, but go on.”

“Today, we’ll be finding the answer to the question you ponder most often, ‘ _Can a Side die?_ ’! I’m so excited!”

Logan gulps, silently reminding himself to stay emotionless, stay _Logic_ , “And how exactly will we be testing this?”

“Oh, you know, many ways, but I was thinking of starting with dissecting!” Remus excitedly stated, turning around with a scalpel and a manic grin on his face.

Logan’s eyes widened, and when he opened his mouth to scream Remus waved his hand and shut Logan’s mouth tight. “Aw, I suppose the dissecting will have to wait, can’t keep your mouth shut with magic alone for very long,” Remus giggled, placing the scalpel down on a small metal table and grabbing a needle and industrial strength thread. He came towards Logan holding the needle, using his free hand to bring a bright lamp close to Logan’s face. Logan tried to hold his face to the side, but Remus grabbed his chin in a death grip before he could turn very far. He held him still, taking a painstakingly long amount of time to sew his mouth shut, getting the thread all the way through each hole and going over it both ways twice, making two layers of ‘x’s across his mouth. By the end, Logan had tears streaming down his face and blood down his chin, the salt and copper smells mixing to a putrid scent Remus breathed in greedily. 

“Couldn’t have you yelling for help, now could we?” Remus chuckled, grabbing the scalpel from earlier and getting to work, cutting a large ‘Y’ down his bare chest, as if he was performing an autopsy. He slowly peels the skin back, provoking whimpers from Logan. He continues to cut and cut, taking out organs and (somewhat) carefully placing them back, quite literally taking Logan apart and putting him back together again. After many painful hours for Logan and fun hours for Remus, Remus finally decides he’s satisfied and sews Logan back up again, using a similar method to earlier and going over each stitch twice. 

“Well, that was fun! I’m almost sad it’s over,” Remus whines, running his long pointy nails down the stitches he just made on Logan’s bare chest. Logan whimpers and turns his head, starting to dissociate while longingly staring at Remus’s dungeon-like door. “Oh, I’ve got an idea!” Remus exclaims, pointing upwards, “I’ll move on to electrocution! It’ll be so fun, don’t you think Lo-Lo?” Logan just continues to stare, not finding any worth in responding. 

Remus undoes Logan’s restraints, quickly and efficiently restraining him with chains hanging from the wall, putting his ankles is cuffs as well, and pulling on the pulley system he has set up to spread his arms and legs. He goes over to a giant switch currently at zero and starts to slowly pull it up, adding to the charge pulsing through the metal chains on Logan’s wrists and ankles the higher he goes. Once the meter reaches three, Logan starts trying to scream. Once it reaches four, the stitches on his mouth start to give way. Just as they start to bleed again, there’s a knock on Remus’s door. Remus aggressively pulls the meter back down to zero, causing Logan to slump and start panting through his nose, and yells, “Who is it? I’m busy!” 

Janus’s smooth voice comes through the door, “Remus? Logan’s missing and the Lights are freaking out, have you seen him?”

“Nope! Now leave!”

“Dumbass, you just lied to the only side who would know if you did. When did you see him?” 

Remus groans, “Awhile ago! Now, _leave_!” 

“Remus, I swear to Thomas if you’ve hurt him-”

Remus realizes he won’t have much time left with Logan, so he shoves the meter up to five, not easing up this time. The abrupt shocks make Logan’s mouth open with such force the stitches pull out of his top lip, making blood spew down his face as he screams as loudly as he can. 

“Logan?! Remus, open this door right now!” The doorknob starts to jiggle as Janus trying to open it.

Remus turns off the machine again, cackling as he trusts his door will stay closed since Janus isn’t very strong physically. He summons a piece of metal big enough to cover Logan’s entire mouth with holes all around the edge, a drill, and some screws. Logan’s eyes widen as he figures out what Remus is about to do, staying conscious through pure adrenaline, screaming even louder at the door as he pulls on his restraints.

“JANUS! PLEASE!”

“I’m trying Logan, I promise! I can’t- argh! I’m going to leave but don’t lose hope, I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can and we’ll get you out!”

Logan starts to cry anew as he takes in those words, sobbing as he hears rapid footsteps getting farther and farther away. 

“Looks like your only hope gave up, Lo-Lo!” Remus cackles again, lining up the first screw with the holes as he puts the metal on Logan’s face. He drills the screws in one at a time, Logan still crying as he feels each screw go in, tearing through flesh. Remus didn't even have the decency to line up the metal well, some screws going through Logan’s lips and others going around his mouth as they should. The sound of the drill was deafening to Logan, so deafening he didn’t hear the door burst open. 

“Logan!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Logan!” Logan’s bloodshot eyes look up to see Virgil, sweating and out of breath, hoodie sleeves pushed up and purple hair mussed, quickly scanning the room and seeing Logan’s pained eyes. “Remus, I’m gonna fucking kill you!”

“Try me, emo nightmare!” Remus cackles yet again, holding his arms out, drill still running.

Virgil tackles Remus, wrestling his drill out of his hand. Virgil holds his hands down and pins him to the ground, but sadly his grip loosens when he hears a sob emanating from Janus. As soon as his eyes leave Remus, he escapes his grasp, sprinting through the mirror leading to the imagination and locking it behind him. 

Virgil sighs, frustrated Remus got away but not giving chase so he can attend to Logan. 

He looks over at Logan, finally taking in the damage Logan sustained, and is so glad he didn't chase Remus. 

Seeing Logan’s charred hair, giant crudely stitched ‘Y’ shaped scar, cracked glasses, tear-and-blood-streaked face, and the metal drilled onto his face almost makes him start to sob himself, but he knew he had to start moving  _ now _ . 

He goes up to Logan, almost  _ glad _ he’d lost consciousness, and uses the key Remus left out to unlock his cuffs. He picks up Logan, asks Janus to pick up the drill, and together they sink into the Light Side’s living room. 

“Logan! Oh my goodness what happened?!” Patton yells, running over to help. 

“We’re not totally sure,” Virgil starts, gently laying Logan down on the couch, ”Remus did this, we don’t know exactly how long he had him-”

Virgil was cut off by a growl emanating from Roman, “Remus did this? Did you see where he went?” 

“He went to the imagination, but-”

Roman summoned his sword and yelled, running to his entrance to the imagination in his room. 

“We could use your help here,” Virgil sighed, “It’s fine. Whatever. Patton, Janus, could you guys go get as many blankets and pillows as you can find? I have a feeling we’re all gonna need a cuddle puddle once Logan’s patched up. Make sure to grab Logan’s onesie, toy Tardis, and one of his back up pairs of glasses.”

“Ok kiddo, you’re sure you’ll be ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll be good watching him.” 

Unbeknownst to Virgil, Janus and Patton looked at each other and nodded, running off to grab blankets and pillows from the Dark and Light Sides. 

Once they had left, Virgil sighed and got up to grab the first aid kit in the bathroom.

_ “We’ll need a first aid kit somewhere we can all get to in the case of an emergency.” _

_ “Oh please, Sub-Astute teacher, we all know I will protect us!” _

_ “What he means is we won’t need it because we’ll have you, kiddo! You’re so smart nothing bad could happen with you on our side!” _

_ “C’mon guys, Logan’s right, we need this. Just in case.” _

_ “Thank you, Virgil. Now, it’ will be in the cabinet above the toilet, and don’t worry I will always make sure it’s stocked with up to date medicine.” _

Virgil shook off the memory and went back over to Logan. The first step, however, he knew would be the hardest. He looked through the medkit, sadly not finding any morphine. Sighing, he picked up the drill Janus brought from Remus’ room and put it in reverse. Lining it up with the screws, he pulled the trigger and started to unscrew them as quickly but also precisely as possible. Once he got the metal off him, blood was pouring down Logan’s face again, but he had to get the (now broken) stitches out before he could bandage them.

Miraculously, Logan had not woken up, but the whimpering he was making in his fitful sleep was pulling at Virgil’s heartstrings. 

He had used pliers to get the leftover stitching out and disinfected the wounds by the time Logan started to stir. 

“Where… where am I? What time is it?”

“Hey, it’s ok buddy. Just a sec.” Virgil put Logan’s cracked glasses back on his face, “Sorry they’re all messed up, Patton’s getting one of your backup pairs. It’s only been about twenty minutes since Janus and I found you with Remus, we brought you to the Light Side’s living room.”

“Remus? I…” Logan slowly reached his hand up, gently tracing the injuries on and surrounding his mouth, “oh.” 

“Hey, stop that for a bit, L, I disinfected them but we still need to bandage them.”

“When did you learn how to bandage so well? Come to think of it, when did you learn to fight?”

“Well, I  _ am _ fight or flight, so, ya know, I gotta know those, and I actually know the basics of a wide array of things, just in case. Anxiety and all.” Virgil waved his hand dismissively and grabbed the bandages, “Now let me fix you up.”

Virgil tried his best to cover the wounds with bandages, knowing he’d have to take them off and add stitches to some of them later, but with the stitching he found he figured that wouldn’t be a good idea. It can wait until Roman’s back and can summon some anesthesia. 

They looked into each other’s eyes for just a smidge too long but were interrupted by Patton and Janus bursting back in, pillows and blankets stacked up in their arms above both of their heads. Patton moved his head to the side to look at the couch, realized Logan was awake and dropped everything he was holding, “Logan!”

“Patton? Janus?”

“Yeah, it’s us, kiddo. Can I give you a hug?” Patton held his arms out, patiently waiting with a kind smile on his face.

“Yes, but, gently? Everything still hurts quite a bit.”

Virgil mumbled a “quite a bit my ass” but scooched over for Janus and Patton to cuddle up to the now sitting up Logan.

They cuddled for a bit, Virgil had just gotten up to get some hot cocoa when Roman ran in, out of breath with the sad news that he couldn’t find Remus. Logan’s breathing increased at the mention of his name, but Virgil has great instincts, kneeling before Logan and running him through some breathing exercises and a grounding exercise before he was calm again. Roman apologized, long since banishing his sword, and waved his hand to replace the couch with a giant bed, helping Virgil bring all the pillows and blankets around them. 

Patton snapped and everyone was in their respective onesies, even Janus in a pale green snake one, with two more adorable snakeheads on the hands. They all cuddled up together for a night of watching Logan’s favorite movies, hot cocoa, popcorn, and nerdy stuffies in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make one of the other prompts a sequel to this one

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!  
> Prompt: made a lab rat


End file.
